<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Troublemakers With Good Intentions by CrimsonLion</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25291453">Troublemakers With Good Intentions</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonLion/pseuds/CrimsonLion'>CrimsonLion</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>MHA Multiverse Shenanigans [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Invader Zim, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bullet is an Izuku from a TF2-inspired universe, Crack, Demission is a former LOV member, Dimension Travel, Former Villain Midoriya Izuku, Gen, Happy Birthday Izuku Midoriya!, Happy Birthday Midoriya Izuku, In Case It Wasn't Clear..., Insider is Default Izuku, Mentor Nedzu (My Hero Academia), Multiverse, Multiverse Shenanigans, One Shot, Owlsight is a forced villain who eventually got free, The Author Wrote This In A Few Hours, Tired Aizawa Shota | Eraserhead, Z is a chaotic dimension hopper/student of Nedzu, Zim and Dib were visiting with their Izuku before the Terminator thing, dimension hopping</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:42:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,122</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25291453</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonLion/pseuds/CrimsonLion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In the wake of the sudden destruction of the Shie Hassaikai after the Provisional License Exams, Izuku Midoriya is a prime suspect. Only problem? There are five of him now. And what’s this about visitors?<br/>(Or a quick drabble about how Izuku and his multiverse friends landed in Nedzu’s office.)<br/>(Happy Birthday, Izuku!)</p><p>Inspired by @terrible-my-hero-academia-aus prompt on Tumblr.<br/>[https://terrible-my-hero-academia-aus.tumblr.com/post/189678295244/an-au-in-whitch-izuku-forms-a-mafia-with-versions]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead &amp; Midoriya Izuku, Midoriya Izuku &amp; Midoriya Izuku, Midoriya Izuku &amp; Nedzu, No Romantic Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>MHA Multiverse Shenanigans [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1576876</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>105</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Troublemakers With Good Intentions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Little quick something I wrote for Izuku Midoriya's birthday. Hope y'all enjoy it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>If there was anytime Shota claimed he wanted to retire without it being a logical ruse, it would probably be now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sitting before him on the other side of his desk was the resident problem child, Izuku Midoriya. What was more significant about that than usual was the fact that there were FIVE of him sitting in front of the desk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And unlike Nedzu who sat beside him, Shota was far from amused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To start off, there was his own problem child, whom the other Izukus called “Insider,” for whatever reason. He sat in the center.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To his left sat an Izuku with a navy blue face mask with a simplistic white line doodle resembling a bird beak. He was called “Owlsight,” and could apparently teleport. Fantastic.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To Izuku’s right was an Izuku wearing clunky metallic shoes with a white headband wrapped around his forehead. He was called “Bullet.” Apparently this entire mess started when the group accidentally warped into the 1-A dorms. Bullet had been carrying his trademark baseball bat/shotgun, which was covered in blood. The resounding screams were enough to wake Shota, several buildings over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To the far left of the group sat an Izuku with wispy dark green hair and piercing white eyes. He was called “Demission,” another teleporter not unlike the League of Villains’ Kurogiri. He was apparently a frequent accomplice on these multiversal runs. He was also a demolition’s expert; Shota trusted him the least.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And that left the far right Izuku. He was wearing a UA Gym Uniform, but the top was unzipped, showing a blue t-shirt with a big “Z” sprawled on it. He also had a pair of futuristic glasses resting atop his forehead. This Izuku was obviously referred to as “Z.” Unlike Demission, he was apparently a full-time dimension hopper… and he didn’t work alone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well then,” Nedzu began, chipper as ever. It was decided that Nezdu would do the talking so Shota wouldn’t strangle somebody. </span>
  <strike>
    <span>Plus, Nedzu was more likely to make the group of troublemakers before him squirm.</span>
  </strike>
  <span> “Remind me again what brought you all here in the first place?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The group was silent, at first. Then the original Izuku cleared his throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“W-w-well, sir,” hestarted, voice meek and uncertain, “I-it was an assignment.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nedzu raised an eyebrow. “An assignment?” he inquired, “Of what kind?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The self-imposed kind.” It was Bullet that responded. “The kind that you do because you know everyone else doesn’t have the balls or can’t be bothered.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bullet looked disgusted as he spoke, as if he experienced the same thing once before… or had been guilty of it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fascinating,” Nedzu continued, “But that doesn’t quite answer my question.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bullet scoffed, before sighing. “...search and rescue,” he elaborated, “The yakuzas were holding a little girl in their stronghold, doing freaky s*** to her just to get some ‘magic bullets’ or whatever. Obviously, we bailed her out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If I recall correctly… Bullet, is it? Last I checked, search and rescue never involved heavy casualties, of the non-fatal and fatal kind I might add.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bullet stiffened. Z raised a hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If I may, sir…” he interjected, his voice quick but distinguishable, “During our attempts to save the girl, the yakuza leader came about our operation. Naturally, he tried to kill us, as any sensible would be crime lord would, but was </span>
  <em>
    <span>just</span>
  </em>
  <span> shy of the mark and ended up giving the girl a scratch. Now, I’m no expert at math, but uh, you got five chaotic adrenaline junkies who only resort to brute force as an absolute last resort. Two of them are former villains. One is a mercenary. I personally was advised under your tutelage, and you know better than anyone else of your sadistic streak. So tell me, what happens when you injure an innocent bystander, attempt to kill her saviors, and then proceed to call for backup of equally malicious intent?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The answer went unspoken. </span>
  <em>
    <span>A bloodbath.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are we in agreement?” Z asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Clear as crystal,” Nedzu replied; he recognized the look in Z’s eyes. Vindication. Somehow of his own variety.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Z nodded, a quaint smile resting on his lips. “Glad to hear it. So, I assume we’re in the clear?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Absolutely not.” Now Shota decided to make his presence better known. “Your intentions aside, you still overthrew an entire yakuza branch practically overnight, with numerous injuries and several deaths, topped off with significant property damage!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can’t trace it back to us,” Demission stated simply, “Z had everyone get cleaned up after that little 1-A scare. I had to use generic explosives so we couldn’t be tracked. Best of all, no one saw our faces, or at least, no one who’s still alive. We’re essentially in the clear.” Demission didn’t sound smug as he stated the facts, but it did come off as smug. Shota felt validated for not trusting them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That aside,” Nedzu interrupted, “You didn’t happen to bring anyone else into this dimension, did you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Three of the Izuku’s remained stone-faced. Izuku and Z however… “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Well…</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>*BOOM!*</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>Right on cue, an explosion ricocheted throughout the building. Everyone in the office was startled, saved for Owlsight with a “Not Again…” look on his face, and Nedzu, with an unsettling gleam in his eye. The sounds of maniacal laughter could be heard as a kid wearing a trenchcoat and a ridiculously long black cowlick skidded to a stop in front of the doorway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ZUS, WE GOT A PROBLEM! Zim fudged up some of the wiring on Mei’s machines, so now we have a Terminator invasion on oUR HAND-” Before he could finish, one of said Terminators tackled him to the ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“DIB DOWN, DIB DOWN!” Z yelled, jumping out of his seat and pulling a taser baton out of nowhere. “</span>
  <b>Show me the scrap metal.</b>
  <span>” He ran out of the room screaming bloody murder, the other Izuku’s following closely behind towards the sound of grinding gears and near carnage. Bullet sighed, grabbing his bat from who knows where as it began to morph into a shotgun. His shoes glowed green, and he zipped off, taking down a few Terminator heads in his wake.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shota just slammed his head onto the desk, upset when it wasn’t enough to knock him out. Nedzu nonchalantly picked up the phone, dialing for Tartarus.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello, Principal Nedzu speaking. Is All for One available?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No? A group of unidentifiable intruders came in and beat him senseless?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shame. I was hoping to catch up with him on personal matters.”</span>
  <span></span><br/>

  <span>“...”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Oh, it was nothing, really. Just a quick bet we made on the existence of the multiverse and our place in it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course it was real, but that bumbling idiot couldn’t believe it!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>*THUD!*</b>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh dear… might’ve been too soon with that one…”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>In case you didn't read the tags...<br/>Insider="Default" Izuku (Technically it's a secondary universe, but who cares rn?)<br/>Owlsight=Forced Villain AU, Roleswap AU with Tenko become OFA Holder #9 (No worries, Izuku gets back to the good guys.)<br/>Bullet=TF2-Inspired AU (This Izuku is the "Scout" of the group, if you couldn't tell.)<br/>Demission=Villain AU where he was a member of the LOV but eventually turned himself in (Got his Quirk through self-experimentation and Kurogiri's DNA.)<br/>Z=Dimension Hopper, Nedzu's disciple in his home dimension. (Likes traversing the multiverse.)</p><p>Welp, that's that! See y'all next time. Happy Birthday, Izuku Midoriya!<br/>-Crimson Lion (15 July 2020)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>